Volibear/Trivia
General * Volibear was the first champion released in Season Two. ** He was named after Travis 'Volibar' George, from a long running forum meme of him supporting armored bears in the League.IronStylus on champion names ** Volibar comes from Basque "mill" and ibar "valley".Trask, R. L. Etyologogical Dictionary of Basque, p. 146, 217 *** In-universe, Volibear is likely a pre-Freljordian theonym like his brother ,https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-us/2017/12/naming-new-champions/ with unknown meanings. **** Out-of-universe, the element bear puns on the demi-god's appearance. * Volibear might have been inspired by the Panserbjørne (Danish/Norwegian: 'armored bears') from by . * Volibear's dance references Sam B's dance in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * In Volibear's 'Champion Spotlight' his skin names were on the opposite one ('Thunder Lord' was on 'Northern Storm' and vice versa) * might be referencing the eponymous piece by and/or from the . Development * Volibear is voiced by . ** is also voiced by the same voice actor. * Volibear is the result of the game's forums' ongoing joke regarding armored bears.Should this game have armored bears?Armored Bear FactsThe Armored Bear ManifestoEnough With The Armored BearsBrotherhood of the Armored BearA Guide to the Riot War and its FactionsThe Riot War - Chapter 1 - The Incident ** Volibear will gain the cosmetic buff ("Not even Zilean could keep an armored bear out of the League of Legends") if he and find themselves on opposing teams (references Tom 'Zileas' Cadwell being against an armored bear champion). * Volibear was tied with in a player based vote to determine which champion will receive a Visual Gameplay Update in 2020.Choose a Champion Update Voting Results! * The visual goals for Volibear's update was to deliver his identity as League's storm god without alienating his previous playerbase.Danky on Volibear Art Goals * Influences for Volibear include Norse deities, vikings, pagan motifs, storms, lightning, volcanoes and bears.Earp on Volibear Influences Lore * is the physical form of the Great Spirit of the Bear, as such spirit walkers like can harness a bit of his primal spirit magic. Quotes * Volibear is the first champion to have lines when killing another one ( "}} and "}}) * might be referencing [http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Klingon_proverbs "A fool and his head are soon parted"] and/or "A fool and his money are easily parted". Skins ; * The scene depicted has him using . ; * He references from by . ; * He might be referencing the . ; * He is dressed in Ursine ceremonial armor to fight the Frozen Watchers. ; * He and are members of the Piltover Police Force. ; * He references . * can also be seen in the background. Relations * Volibear and the Ursine are allied with and the to battle . However, Volibear has his own ulterior motives for the Freljord. * Lissandra lost her sight from confronting Volibear back in the early days of the Freljord. She has since been actively containing his influence by, for example, killing his shamans and those that may join him. * Volibear, , and are the offspring of the Freljordian demigods, along with other Great Spirit animals such as the "Seal Sister." ** Volibear is estranged from Ornn since their cataclysmic battle that destroyed the home of Ornn's followers and caused their deaths. * Volibear has very little respect for , who is a shaman and spirit walker of the Winter's Claw that resisted his calling to the spirit walkers of the Ursine clan. Category:Champion trivia Category:Volibear